


Big blue scarf

by hykiwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyungki rise, M/M, hyungwon is awkward, hyungwon just wants kihyun to feel okay, jealousy era, kihyun is depressed, other members are mentioned, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hykiwo/pseuds/hykiwo
Summary: Just a short au where Kihyun is depressed and Hyungwon just wants to see him smile.





	Big blue scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Hyungki is one of my favourite ship in monsta x aside with Kiho and I relly wanted to write about them and I remembered Kihyun saying that he liked to wear scarves so... I wrote something based on this !  
> This is short and fluffy asf but I'm working on a Hyungk fic that is.... more angsty haha !  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it, don't hesite to leave a comment to tell me what you thought about it, I only want to improve my writting skills !  
> Bye ~

Kihyun didn’t know what was wrong, he really didn’t. He had been stressed before of course, like everyone, he sometimes felt down, but this time was different and he didn’t know why. They were still practicing for their upcoming comeback and all of them were pretty excited about the album, they were proud of themselves and excited to show their work to their beloved fans. Kihyun was also excited, of course, he'll be able to perform on stage again pretty soon and share good memories with his fans.. But something was wrong. The main vocal had no energy, he was feeling down and exhausted. The others didn’t noticed that change at first, only when one day Changkyun was the one waking up Kihyun and not the other way around. It was the first time in almost three years that Kihyun wasn’t the first one to wake up. They all first joked about it but the truth was that Kihyun only wanted to stay in his bed and sleep until the end of the year.    
He was also getting way more irritable than usual, the mood swings he was having were terrible and the other started to lighten up the mood by asking him if he was in his period, with the results of only making the red head more irritable. 

Wonho was the first one to talk to him and ask him if there was something wrong, but Kihyun didn’t know why he was like that and just told him he was tired.. He even considered taking a break from activities after an nth break down... As much as he enjoyed his job, his body was tired and the pressure of being the main vocal was increasing at each comeback.. Maybe he was starting to be affected by the constant practices and comebacks..   
The red head always took care of his band mates, but now that he was the one feeling down, he as feeling pretty lonely as the others weren’t paying him that much attention.. Changkyun offered to play games maybe once or twice.. Wonho once came back from his studio with some chicken after making sure that Kihyun was still awake.. But in general, he felt lonely and useless. Like if he didn't matter.

  
So he was pretty surprised when one day, as he was staying in his bed hiding under the covers, Hyungwon entered the room with a bag in his hands. At first Kihyun thought he was going to take a nap, but the mattress of his bed sank as the younger sat on the edge, placing the bag on his lap. The younger had dyed his hair in a pretty pink colour a few days ago and it remember Kihyun of cherry blossom.. It suited the man really well and Kihyun started to wonder if there was actually something that wouldn’t suit Hyungwon. 

  
The two weren’t very close to each other.. Of course Kihyun was the only one persistent enough to get Hyungwon out of bed everyday.. But aside from these moments.. They spent most of their time dissing each other more than anything. It wasn’t hate, thought, it was just how their relationship worked. Kihyun threatening to choke Hyungwon and the younger answering “Can you even reach my neck with your tiny hands of yours ?”. 

Typical Tom and Jerry behaviour, the fans would say.

  
So when Hyungwon sat on his bed with a shy smile on his lips and that bag on his lap, Kihyun couldn’t help but to cock an eyebrow before sighing.   
“Is everything okay ?” He asked because, in all honesty, he didn’t know what else to say.   
“I should be the one asking that hyung" Hyungwon answered with a slight frown “you’re not usually the one to spend the whole day in bed... That’s more a.. Me, thing to do.” he smiled.   
“I'm just feeling pretty tired today.”   
“You’ve been like that for weeks hyung stop your nonsense..” Hyungwon breathed and clutched his hands on the bag “You yelled at Changkyun the other day and we all know you never yell at him. Even Hyunwoo hyung is starting to be really worried about you..” He added with a small pout.

  
Kihyun didn’t thought he was that obvious, at least not to the point of Hyunwoo openly expressing his worries about him to the others... The red head sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds after sitting in his bed as he felt the tears coming up again. He already cried today and there was no way he was going to break down in front of Hyungwon..    
The older exhaled a shaky breath before looking at Hyungwon who was still sitting on the mattress, observing him with a soft look in his eyes.

  
“I’m really just tired Hyungwon... With all the practices and stuff.. I’m tired and it makes me feel down.. I guess..” Kihyun tried to explain as the urge to cry threatened him once again. He looked up, trying to hold the tears and hitting his lower lips.   
“I know... we're not as close as I am with Hoseok hyung or your are with Changkyun but... It’s so weird to see you like that and... I don’t like it.. So I went shopping with Minhyuk hyung today and I remembered you like scarves.. So..” Hyungwon slowly opened the bag he had kept on his laps since he sat next to Kihyun and pulled a big scarf out if it. The scarf looked warm and was a pretty shade of light blue. Hyungwon opened the scarf and leaned toward Kihyun to wrap it around the latter’s neck, it was so big that it was going up to Kihyun’s nose, hiding half of his fance. 

The red head felt the tears rolling down his cheeks without his consent as he buried his nose into the scarf, the fabric soft and warm against his skin. He was deeply touched by Hyungwon's act, the fact that the younger remembered the fact that he likes scarves, mostly because it was making him feeling safe and warm... He never thought that Hyungwon from all of his band mates would remember it…

  
“Hyung you know.. Don’t keep it for yourself when it’s too much okay ? We all know you're feeling pressured and tired but we're a team and we have to help each other when one of us is not feeling well.. “ Hyungwon felt a bit weird seeing Kihyun cry... The last time it happened was for their first win but it wasn’t the same type of tears... So the younger rubbed his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.. He just wanted for Kihyun to feel better because even if they were always bickering, Kihyun was important to him and he hoped that the older got the message now..   
Kihyun sobbed quietly for a moment before leaning towards Hyungwon to wrap his hands around his shoulders to hug him, the soft fabric of the scarf tickling Hyungwon's nose.. The younger allowed himself to give the hug back, circling his arms around Kihyun’s waist and patting his back softly.

  
“Thank you for caring Hyungwon-ah.. and for the scarf too.. I like it a lot.” Kihyun smiled softly after releasing Hyungwon and the pink head smiled back at him, chuckling at how cute Kihyun looked, wrapped in that big blue scarf. For the first time in weeks he was feeling warm and alive.. He knew that Hyungwon wasn’t the type to easily show off his affection to people and that what he did was genuine and sincere. 

  
Sometimes, it’s the most unexpected person that helps you the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it !  
> You can find me on twitter : @hykiwo


End file.
